1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns security boxes with lids which operate using a swing and slide motion as described in the present application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our prior application for Patent No. PCT/AU03/001321, we describe safes with two pairs of hinges, wherein one set is mounted on the safe body and the other set is mounted on the door. The two sets of hinges are interconnected to create an offset motion whereby the door is free to both slide left and right and to swing open and closed.
The hinges are installed inside the door opening and the door width exceeds the door opening width. The swing and slide motion allows the door to slide first to clear the door opening and then to swing toward the person opening the safe giving access to the safe interior. The geometry of this arrangement permits the door to open say 90-110°.
While that application described safes and security doors, this specification is more concerned with toolboxes which are portable, lockers for vehicles such as utes, lockers for the interiors of buildings such as schools, gyms and the like and static equipment lockers for construction sites.
Such lockers must open at least through 90° to allow the contents to be accessed and stowed.